Push And Shove
by mexicanhorse.racer
Summary: Dustin just moved to Angel Grove and got a job at a pizza shop called 'Jungle Karma Pizza', he doesnt now what to expect in this town . Mike has had a hard time finding love but when he first see's Dustin he cant help but keep staring at the brown eyed beauty. Mike isnt the only one who fell for Dustin, his friend Leo also cant keep him out of his head. Will this be a love triangle


**Push And Shove**

Chapter 1:

From Blue Bay Harbor to Angel Grove

Dustin Brooks was walking around Angel Grove, he was trying to find a job. He had just moved with Ashley Hammond, his sister, to Angel Grove from Blue Bay Harbor.

"Damn, this place looks busy…maybe their hiring" said Dustin as he walked into a small pizza shop that was in the shopping center area.

Dustin pushed his way thru the line of people that was formed from outside the shop.

"Hi, welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza, I'll be with you shortly!" shouted a blond headed girl who was running around with a smile on her face trying to keep calm after she saw the line that was starting to form outside.

"It's okay, take your time" shouted Dustin back.

Dustin meanwhile tried to find a place to sit, he saw that a couple had finished eating and was leaving so he quickly took the booth they where sitting in.

"R.J! We need help!" shouted a waitress who was trying to fix her glasses.

"I Quit!" shouted a young women who walked out of the doors that lead to the restaurants kitchen, she had soft purple hair color , she took off the apron she was wearing and walked out of Jungle Karma Pizza.

"Astronema! Wait!" shouted someone from the kitchen.

Dustin was getting nervous, 'Maybe I shouldn't work here', he thought to himself but the waitress came running to his table.

"Hi! Sorry for the wait, I'm Lily your waitress, what can I get for you?" asked Lily, the waitress.

"Umm I actually just came in to see if you were hiring…but maybe I should come back another time" said Dustin as he slowly tried to get out of the booth.

"NO! you came at the perfect time" said Lily, "come with me, what's your name?", she added as she took Dusting by the arm and lead him to the kitchen.

"Dustin Brooks" said Dustin as he followed Lily.

"R.J! Someone came to see if we are hiring" shouted Lily to the guys that where in the kitchen.

"Give him an apron and teach him how to take orders!" shouted a guy who was wearing a funny looking hat and had a chef's uniform and was trying to toss pizza dough, he looked at Dusting and smiled at him.

Dusting smiled back and could believe it, "Wait, I got the job".

"Yep, now go learn fast" said R.J.

Lily gave Dustin an apron, gave him a note pad, and took him to the front of the restaurants and told him how to take orders.

Dustin remembered everything quick and started taking orders.

He then learned that as R.J called out the pizza when they where ready he had to take them to the customers, Lily, him, and the girl with glasses, who he learned her name was Fran, made the line of customers disappear.

**Three Hours Later**

"We Did It!" shouted R.J as he walked out of the kitchen carrying two pizzas.

"Everyone dig in" said R.J as he placed the Pizzas on the center table and told everyone from the kitchen and the front to eat.

Dustin didn't know if he was included so he just continued to clean the tables.

"Wow, dude, take a break and eat" said R.J

"Yeah, you need it, you did really good for someone who doesn't know" said Lily

"Oh, thanks" said Dustin, taking a slice of pizza.

"Sorry for making you start the second you got hired, we just need someone desperately, everyone is scared of working here because it's always packed" said R.J.

"It's okay, I really needed a job" said Dusting cleaning his mouth with a napkin, smiling.

"Well let me properly introduce my self, I am Robert James the owner of this establishment, but everyone calls me R.J" said R.J shaking Dustin's hand.

"Hi R.J., I'm Dustin Brooks" said Dustin.

"Let me introduce you to everyone" said R.J as he walked over to each worker.

"This is Lily" said R.J.

"Hi! Thank god you didn't have a meltdown like the last waiter" said Lily.

"Should I be scared?" asked Dustin.

"No, I'm kidding, your going to love it here….when it's not packed of customers" said Lily laughing.

"This next to her is Leo Corbett, he is going to be your trainer" said R.J.

Leo smiled at Dustin, "Hey, nice to meet you" he said as he shook Dustin's hand.

"Nice to meet you too" said Dustin.

"Where you from?" asked Leo.

"Blue Bay Harbor, I just moved here yesterday" said Dustin.

"Well don't worry your going to love it here, you'll make friend's fast" said Leo, still staring at Dustin with a smile.

"Thanks" said Dustin, blushing a little.

R.J walked over to the other girl beside Leo.

"Okay, so this here is the Manager of the store, she is in charge when I'm not here, her name is Fran" said R.J.

"Hi, nice to meet you, thanks for helping me" said Dustin.

"No problem, you'll get used to dealing with rude customer" said Fran with a smile.

"Who was that girl who ran out?" asked Dustin.

"O she's the biggest b.." Fran was about to say something but R.J didn't let her finish.

"She is my little sister, she always says she quits when she get stressed out but she come back after a couple of days, her name is Karone but everyone call her Astronema" said R.J

"Hey everyone, I'm back" said a young Hispanic guy with green eyes that walked inside the restaurant.

"Hey Mike, this is our new employee" said R.J as he walked over to Mike.

Mike stood still and smiled when he noticed Dustin.

"Hi" said Mike, a little nervously.

"Hi, I'm Dustin" said Dustin shaking Mike's hand.

"I'm Mike" said Mike.

"Yeah, I kind of thought that when R.J called you Mike" said Dustin with a little laugh.

Mike started laughing as well.

The too kept smiling until two other people came inside.

"Their you two are" said R.J.

"Sorry R.J. we got lost, because Casey lost the directions " said a guy with dark brown hair

"Yeah, right" said R.J a little annoyed.

"Well if Jayden would drive right they wouldn't had flown out the window" said a shorter boy with big soft brown eyes.

"Forget it, anyways this is our new employee, don't let your bad habits rub off on him" said R.J

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Casey Rhodes" said the shorter of the two guys, named Casey.

"Hi, I'm Dustin Brooks" said Dustin.

"Hi Dustin, I'm Jayden" said the taller guy.

Dustin shook both of their hands, he could see from the corner of his eye that Mike was staring at him with the smile that never left his face.

R.J walked behind Dustin, "Well now that you have met everyone, I have to ask you, after working today for the first time and seeing how crazy busy it gets here, would you still like to work here?" he asked.

Dustin looked a little unsure but the saw that everyone was smiling at him warmly, especially Mike and Leo.

"it'll be fun" said Leo smiling.

"Alright, yes, I would" said Dustin with a smile.

R.J laughed and said " Great, let me just go get the paper work you have to sign".

He walked up some stairs that took him to his home/office.

"Your going to love it here, I mean when we aren't killer busy" said Leo.

"Thanks, I never worked in a restaurant" said Dustin.

"Really? Cuz you learned really fast" said Fran as everyone walked over to a round booth and took a seat.

"Well the only job experience I had was back home I would fix bikes at a motorcycle shop but I mean I don't really have experience working with customers" said Dustin, finishing the second slice of pizza he had gotten.

"Wow, do you ride?" asked Mike, he was sitting on the right side of Dustin.

"Yeah, I love riding, do any of you ride" said Dustin.

"Yeah, I ride, maybe we can ride sometime, I could teach you a thing or two" said Mike.

Dustin blushed a little trying to hid is but could.

Fran saw that Dusting was getting red so she decided to help him out.

"Hey Mike, I heard R.J call you" said Fran.

Mike just smiled at Dustin.

"Mike! R.J wants you" said Lily.

"Oh, sorry" said Mike, sliding out of the booth and going upstairs to see what R.J wanted.

The phone rang, Casey got up and answered it.

"Okay, we will be their in 45 minutes" said Casey, hanging up the phone.

"Alright we got a big delivery order, 12 large, stuff crust pizza, with pepperoni and jalapeno toppings" said Casey.

Leo and Jayden ran to the kitchen, put on their aprons and started on the pizza.

Meanwhile Fran and Casey got the boxes ready.

Fran and Dustin kept talking.

"So do you like it here?" asked Fran.

"Well so far yeah, it just hard not knowing anyone, I mean I only have my best friend" said Dustin.

"Don't worry you'll make friends here easily, like us, everyone already like you" said Fran.

"Really?" asked Dustin.

"Yeah, if not, someone would have told R.J not to hire you and I think someone already likes you a lot" said Fran.

Dustin blushed a little and laughed, "Who?" he asked.

"Mike" she whispered in his ear.

"How do you know?" asked Dustin.

"I saw how he kept staring and smiling at you, I've know him for a while and I know when he likes someone" said Fran, playfully elbowing Dustin.

Dustin just smiled.

"And don't act innocent, the only reason I told R.J was calling him was because you wouldn't stop blushing, you where going to get as red as a tomato" said Fran.

Dustin laughed.

"Alright, Fran, who's taking the pizza?" asked Casey.

"You and Mike" said Fran.

"Alright, Mike hurry up your coming with me" said Casey as he got the car keys and ran outside.

"Fran you liar, R.J didn't need me, See you later Dustin" said Mike as he ran out the restaurant following Casey.

"Bye" said Dustin.

R.J came walked back downstairs with all the paper work he needed.

"Alright, lets start signing" said R.J

**LATER**

Dustin had finished filling out the paper work, Leo had showed him the shop. He learned that the bottom was a pizza shop but their was a second floor that was where Lily, R.J, Mike, Fran, and Leo lived, it was where you would find everyone when the store was closed.

After they closed the shop for the night everyone was putting away all the food and supplies and cleaning the lobby and kitchen.

Dustin looked at his phone and saw that it was getting late so he should probably head home since he was walking.

"R.J. is it okay if I head home" said Dustin.

"Yes, I need you rested for tomorrow, can you be here at 7 a.m?" asked R,J

"Yeah, no problem" said Dustin with a giant smile.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow" said R.J.

"Alright, thanks for the job, by everyone" said Dustin as said bye to everyone and started walking out.

Mike had finished cleaning so he followed Dustin outside.

"Hey, Dustin, Do you need a ride?" asked Mike.

"No that's okay, I'll walk, the star look pretty" said Dustin with a smile.

"No dude, it's dark outside, you never know who's out their at night" said Mike

Dustin just laughed.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride" said Mike.

"Alright" said Dustin as he followed Mike inside his 2010 Nissan Altima.

Dustin gave him the directions to where he lived.

"So do you live by yourself?" asked Mike.

"No, I moved in with my sister" said Dustin.

"Why?" asked Mike.

"My parents….died recently and she's the only family I have" said Dustin.

"Oh, Sorry Dustin, it was stupid of me to ask" said Mike, feeling bad for asking Dustin.

"It's okay" said Dustin trying to force a smile.

"….. I lost my parents when I was young two, R.J's family adopted me, so if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here" said Mike, grabbing Dustin's hand.

"Thanks" said Dustin with a warm smile, feeling like he could trust Mike.

They shortly arrived at Dustin's home. They both got each others cell phone numbers.

"Thanks for the ride, you really didn't have to" said Dustin.

"I wanted too" said Mike with a giant smile.

"Thanks" said Dustin, returning the smile.

Dustin got of the car and shut the door. Mike lowered the window.

"So do you need a ride tomorrow?" asked Mike.

"No, I'll take my bike" said Dustin.

"where is it?" asked Mike.

"Over their" said Dustin pointing at a bike that was inside the garage next to the house.

"Damn, that looks nice" said Mike.

"Thanks, we should go riding maybe it'll be me who teaches you a thing or two" said Dustin.

"Alright, your on, see you tomorrow" said Mike.

"See you tomorrow" said Dustin as he walked inside his home.

Mike drove off when he saw that Dustin was inside his house.

'Damn' said Mike to himself as he thought about Dustin.

Dustin smiled he couldn't believe he got a job so fast and he already met a bunch of nice people. He could wait to go to work tomorrow.

"Hey ash, I'm home" he said as he walked inside the house.

"Hey Dustin, how was it, did you find a job?" asked Ashley, his sister.

"Yes, I'm so happy" said Dustin.

"Yay, I'm happy for you" said Ashley with a smile

Dustin noticed that Ashley's smiled was forced, something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" asked Dustin.

Ashley walked over to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Umm…I got a call from the landlord, he wants to cell this house so we have to leave by the end of the house" said Ashley.

"What?" asked Dustin.

"I tried to talk to him and even offered to buy it but the payments are really high and we wouldn't be able to afford it" said Ashley.

"So what now?" asked Dustin sitting next to her.

"Well my friend Alyssa offered us to move in with her, only her apartment is only a two bedroom, we could try to find a place together but it would be really expensive in this city" said Ashley.

"Well you take it and move in with her, I'll find a place" said Dustin.

"No, Dustin you're my brother I cant" said Ashley.

"Ash, don't worry I'll find a place" said Dustin with a smile

**Meanwhile in Jungle Karma Pizza**

Leo was in his bedroom thinking about Dustin.

'Why cant I stop thinking about that kid' thought Leo as he was trying to sleep.

'His smile just had my hypnotized' thought Leo with a smile.


End file.
